Kes
|-|Base= |-|Ascended Kes= Summary The field medic aboard the U.S.S. Voyager from 2371 to 2374, the teenage/young adult Ocampan known as Kes was part of a species of humans from the planet Ocampa in the Delta Quadrant, and was the first planet visited by Voyager after being summoned to that region of space by a mysterious subspace entity being of pure energy, a Nacene known as The Caretaker. Though the Ocampans may be cursed with a short lifespan of 9 years, they possess vast telepathic capabilities that are crucial to their survival, enhanced by The Caretaker's natural control over energy and thought. A curious soul, longing to see her world's surface, in 2371 Kes departed her home city through ancient tunnels. However, upon reaching the surface, she was captured by members of the Kazon-Ogla sect, who had established a camp near the city. There, she was mistreated and tortured for information regarding the entrance to the city. The Kazon were a crude and rather technologically deficient race and finding a way to the fruitful underground oasis of the Ocampa city would have provided them with abundant resources. During her time with the Ogla, she met the Talaxian, Neelix and the two fell in love, with Neelix promising to rescue her. He managed this with the aid of the Voyager and the rogue Maquis crew that had been transported to the Delta Quadrant with them. In return, Kes agreed to help them retrieve crewmembers that had been sent to the Ocampa city for care, after the experiments the Caretaker had done on them. After the Caretaker's Array, a powerful piece of technology which could have taken Voyager back to the Alpha Quadrant, was destroyed by Janeway so that the Ocampa would not fall victim to the ruthless Kazon, Kes and Neelix asked to join the Voyager crew on their journey, promising to serve the ship and its crew as valuable crewmembers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B '''physically. '''9-A with powers | Unknown. At least 6-C, possibly Low 1-C Name: Kes Origin: Star Trek (VOY) Gender: Female Age: 4, possibly 5 when leaving Voyager Classification: Ocampan, Field medic | Transcendent being Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Can use phaser weapons (which can be used to stun, heat, kill, self-detonate or disintegrate living creatures, and modified to impact phased or interphased targets or disrupt a hologram's holo-matrix), Sensor reading, analysis and recording (with tricorder), Healing (with medkit), Can survive in outer space and harsh environments with the EV suit (which comes with a back-up system, being magnetized, life support and propulsion), Can operate auxiliary crafts, Energy Manipulation, Pyrokinesis (Can summon large gouts of fire from her mind alone), Heat Manipulation (Inadvertently boils Lt. Cmdr Tuvok's blood and water while trying to harness her potent abilities), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | The same as before to a much higher degree, Telekinesis (Capable of performing precision surgeries with her mind alone), Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Cosmic Awareness, Vector Manipulation (Sent Voyager 9,500 light years forward of their destination in the span of several moments), Teleportation, Reactive Evolution, Quantum Manipulation (Could see into and tap the potentiality of the massively sub-atomic scale, something which was noted to be "impossible"), possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: Human level '''physically. '''Small Building level with powers (Physically speaking, she was likely slightly weaker than her peers, due to her role as a field medic and generally being of a petite build. However, she should at least be fit enough to roughly be able to defend herself. Her real power manifests in latent mental abilities, which allow her to control energy, matter, fire and the mind easily when tempered, burning an entire room full of trees and plants to a crisp within an instant of surrounding herself with vast fire) | Unknown. At least Island level, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (When evolving into a new form of being, which manifested as a non-corporeal form with no tangible existence, her transformation was able to destabilize and would have destroyed the hull of the Voyager from the inside due to the energy released. Kes' species, the Ocampa, when their mental abilities were honed, were sent to a higher level of existence, a subspace layer of pure thought and energy known as "Exosia", to further develop their telepathic and energetic abilities; due to Kes' experiences with the fluidic-dimension Species 8472 as well as her experiences with the female Caretaker, Suspiria, she very may well have gained natural control of subspace, usually atypical of the equally formless Nacene. Additionally, the only other time "subspace layers", were mentioned in Voyager was when the crew of the made contact with 5-dimensional beings, strongly suggesting that "Exosia" was a higher dimension outside of normal space-time) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Massively FTL+, possibly Immeasurable '(She was able to send Voyager 9,500 light years closer to home, completely bypassing Borg space, within the blink of an eye) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown. At least Island Class, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Human level '''physically, '''Small Building level '''with powers | '''Unknown. At least Island level, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Above average | Unknown Range: A few meters. Up to several km or even interplanetary with equipment | Unknown. Likely Low Complex Multiversal, possibly higher (Could likely easily reach into the same subspace domains as the Caretakers) Standard Equipment: Phaser emitters, pulse phased weapons, medical equipment Intelligence: Very High (As a field medic, she had to become versed in a variety of topics, and her natural mental prowess as an Ocampan only facilitated this, learning subjects extremely quickly, while also being able to pick up on the intentions of others easily) Weaknesses: Naivete, is of a small shape, lack of control over her powers | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pyrokinesis: Kes can "bring the fire," when focusing, and unleash a heavy stream of fire all around her, consuming all life. Uncontrollable, this ability affects all in the nearby vicinity, and not necessarily just who/what Kes wants it to affect. Key: Base | Ascended Kes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Trek Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Aliens Category:Nurses Category:Pilots Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Heat Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Military Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Game Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1